Bleeding Love
by Starstruckblondie
Summary: Bella pushes Edward too far. Can he stop soon enough to help her? In between Twilight and New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding Love**

BPOV

I lay there looking into my perfect god's handsome face. The Adonis on the bed next to me was tracing patterns on my face while I faked sleep. He seemed to notice I was awake though, because he whispered in my ear.

"Good Morning, my lovely Bella." I smiled and opened my eyes. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my drowsy body.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me.

"Fine. I would ask you the same, but it doesn't really apply." He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

"No, it doesn't apply, but had I slept I would have had wonderful dreams of holding you in my arms."

"Funny, that's what I dreamed about last night." I blushed remembering the erotic dream I had last night that involved slightly more than him holding me.

"Really? You seemed to be dreaming about something a little more serious if I interpreted your mutterings right."

'Stupid nosy vampire' I thought to myself. Of course he had heard me talking about it last night. He seemed to read the expression on my face and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"Oh Edward, don't stop. Please keep going. Harder." He imitated my voice. I growled at him and glared.

"You evil little vampire. Don't make me torture you." Inspiration struck me and I gave him an evil smile.

"You are going to what?" But before he finished, I was on top of him. He looked shocked before I put my lips to his. I pushed against him harder then I usually do, and out of shock he obliged. His lips molded to mine and he flipped us over. He was on top of me now and he returned my kiss passionately. I was getting dizzy already, but I couldn't let him hold persuasion over me. I was going to get what I wanted if he liked it or not.

His logic seemed to catch up to him and he pulled away.

"Bella," He started but I stopped him.

"No Edward, I'm doing this my way." I caught his lips again and pulled his bottom lip into my mouth. I felt him growl but I ignored him. I played with his lip while he held me closer.

Then, he did two things he had never allowed before. First, his tongue entered my mouth and caught up my tongue. Second, his hands slipped under the hem of my shirt. I gasped into his mouth and he chuckled.

His hands continued up my back until they were at my bra strap. He unfastened it faster then I could blink and had my shirt and bra over my head and on the floor by the bed.

I moaned as he moved his lips from my lips and down my chest. He kissed down my neck and over my collar bone until he reached my right breast. He started to kiss around the nipple before I saw something change in his eyes locked on the bare skin right above my heart.

EPOV

Bella was absolutely mind numbing when she was trying to be sexy. I let her lead me into millions of things I had previously refused to do. It was just too dangerous, and to be honest I didn't know how to do them right.

After a minute of intense kissing, my instincts kicked in and I flipped myself on top of her. I knew then that I was getting too far and had better stop it. I pulled away from her and tried to get her to calm down. She wouldn't have it any way but hers though, as usual.

I started to protest, "Bella" I started, but she cut me off.

"No Edward, I'm doing this my way." And she crushed her lips to mine again. This time she trapped my bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth. A growl escaped my throat and I felt her smile.

I couldn't take it any longer. I could feel myself growing under her, and I didn't want her to notice. I decided to distract her instead. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and pulled my hands under her shirt at the same time. It seemed to distract her as I had planned. She was completely occupied with my tongue and her mind was obviously drifting to what my hands were going to do. I deftly unfastened her bra and lifted her shirt and bra over her head. I was barely able to cover the moan that escaped my lips as I saw her exposed chest. Luckily she moaned at almost the exact same time and her moan covered mine up.

I traced kisses down her neck and over her collar bone until I reached her first breast. I went to kiss it before I heard an unmistakable noise just to my left. Her heart was going crazy and I felt my eyes lock on the spot on her skin directly above the spot of warm liquid. She seemed to see my eyes and her eyes widened and her heart rate picked up even more. I groaned and tried to pull away, but her scent kept me in place. I couldn't move my eyes from her heart. She would be so easy to break and have that blood. It would be tremendously easy. Her bones were no match for my muscles.

"Please Edward, don't do it. You're stronger than this." Her words seemed far away, but I could still hear the fear in them.

I couldn't stop myself. Quicker than any human could move, my teeth were coming down on her chest.

The moment her blood touched my lips, I realized what I'd done. I leapt off of her and ran to the opposite end of the room. I stopped breathing. She was gasping in pain, and I wanted nothing more then to help her. But I didn't trust myself to not hurt her more.

"Edward," she whispered, "I still love you. I asked for it. It wasn't your fault. I pushed you too far."

Those words were the only things that mattered to me at that moment. I had the most amazing woman ever with me here, and that's all I ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

I came back to reality after my vision with a lurch. I was gasping for breath and swore I could feel the venom in my veins again. I had to remind myself that it wasn't me, it was somebody else. Someone familiar.

I ran up the staircase and into Carlisle's study so fast, I swore I must have been a blur to anyone who was watching me.

"Carlisle," I screamed as I entered his study. He looked up at me in shock before motioning for me to continue.

"We need to get to Bella's. Edward lost control."

He nodded briefly, and we were out the door in a blur of white.

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I had done to Bella. There, under me, lay my one true love writhing in pain as the venom seeped through her veins. I couldn't bring myself to take the venom away, either. I would most likely kill her. I would take her as a vampire if I must, but death was not an option.

Her eyelids fluttered and shut before flying open again. Her eyes were glazed over and looked confused.

"Edward." She whispered before letting go a blood curling scream. I couldn't believe I had done this to her. I would take my vampire life if it were possible to do by myself, and if I could bear to die without her.

Her tiny fists clenched and unclenched at her side and I could tell she was trying not to scream out again. Knowing her, she wouldn't want to hurt me. I saw her eyes clamp shut and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, but I doubted she noticed. I remembered my own transformation all to well to know that a cut lip was nothing to notice in comparison.

I officially thought of myself lower than I ever had before. Lower than when I had taken innocent lives for food willingly. I had put my only lover in the most unbearable pain without killing her. If she ever forgave me, I wouldn't deserve it. I would only stay alive to ensure her safety. If she thought it was her fault I had committed suicide she would most likely never forgive herself, and I couldn't put her through anymore pain.

At that moment, I heard the door burst open behind me. At first I thought it was Charlie and I was going to have to explain it to him. Before I could look around, though, my body was being pulled back by small, pixie like arms. I turned to face a glowering Alice. She looked absolutely murderous, and I knew she was fully capable of it.

"Wait here and let Carlisle work his magic. You've done enough." She sneered. This was completely the opposite of what she was usually like. I didn't blame her. I had put her best friend in a terrible situation.

Not more than a minute after Alice had pulled me back, Carlisle emerged in the hall.

"It's too late to stop the flow of the venom. It's starting on her heart right now." He said grimly.

"You do know what this means, Edward?" He looked at me gravely.

"Yes, I am responsible for her actions. I must make sure she doesn't get out of control. I accept the responsibility fully." I looked in his eyes, hoping to find forgiveness there. It was there, buried under the sorrow and despair for Bella's mortal life. He never turned anyone into a vampire unless it was the only chance at survival. That's how I was changed.

"So I guess now all we can do is wait for her to change?" Alice asked from behind my back.

"Yes, we wait." Carlisle nodded at us.

"Wait for what?" We heard a voice to our side. Charlie was home, and it was time to tell the father about his daughter's fate.

**DU DU DUHHHHH. Cliffy, I might be persuaded to write more if I get more reviews. Let's say I get 20 more reviews, not including the ones I have and I'll give you another chapter. I really LOVE REVIEWS which is the only reason I wrote more. I intended for it to be a one-shot, not anymore though. I got enough people asking me to write more. I love you 1,000ish people who have read my stories. I LOVE YOU!!! SERIOUSLY, you guys rock. MORE REVIEWS, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE and I'll write more sooner. Anyways, ILY you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

There was an awkward pause throughout the hallway. Charlie's eyes were boring into mine. He had never really trusted me, even though my family had a superb reputation for great behavior.

"What do you need to tell me, Edward?" His eyes were sharp and unwavering; no doubt this was the face he used with possible suspects.

"We needed to tell you of an unfortunate accident that happened with your daughter." Carlisle spoke up. "Would you like to explain, Edward, or would you like me to?"

"I'll do it, Carlisle. I got her into this mess; I might as well take the consequences and explain it to Charlie."

I took a gathering breath before launching into the explanation of what my family was and what Bella was becoming. By the time I was finished explaining, I was surprised Charlie hadn't run for the gun yet. That might have been because of the face we can't be killed that way, though. And he now knew that.

"So in short, what you're saying is that Bella is becoming a vampire against her own will because you couldn't keep your teeth off of her." He stared me down, and had I not been practiced in keeping still, I would have squirmed.

"Yes, in short, that's correct." Alice piped up from the corner she had been standing in. Charlie jumped at her voice. He obviously hadn't seen her earlier, and was surprised to find her in his house. Alice glared me down from Charlie's side.

"Hello Alice," Charlie mumbled, "I didn't notice you there."

"I know. I thought I should tell you though; Bella is going to be alright. She can move in with us and we'll help her learn the rules and guide her along." Alice took a break to glare at me again. "It is our responsibility to take care of her because of Edward."

I couldn't believe Alice of all people was mad at me. She was usually the most forgiving of our group aside from Carlisle. She was downright cold right now. It definitely made things seem so much worse when she wasn't forgiving me immediately like she usually did.

"I don't know if she'll want to go with you guys after she learns what you've done to her." Charlie's voice cut through my mental tirade.

"She doesn't really have an option, unfortunately." Carlisle answered.

"Why the hell not?" Charlie demanded.

"She needs someone to both protect her and protect others from her. We are the closest coven to her, so unless you want her to move to Alaska she has to live with us." Carlisle explained.

I could see and hear Charlie looking for something to shoot back. The mental wheels were working in his head literally. He was seriously imaging wheel going around in his head. Charlie's mind was always an interesting one to see and hear.

At that moment, Bella let out a bone chilling scream. Carlisle, Charlie, Alice and I all lunged for her bedside. Charlie stopped fretting immediately when he saw his pale daughter lying on her bed. Carlisle had thankfully covered her up with a comforter so Charlie couldn't tell she had been naked when she was bitten. I was pretty sure he would add two and two together pretty quickly if he saw that. I really didn't need to be in anymore trouble with Charlie at the moment anyways.

"She is going to be alright, isn't she? She doesn't look too good." Charlie asked Carlisle.

"She's fine. It's just a very painful experience to change into a vampire." Carlisle explained.

Charlie and Alice glared at me together and I looked down at my shoes. Bella let out another hair rising scream and my eyes locked on her pained face. I did that to her. I truly was the monster that had taken Bella's mortality, Charlie's daughter, and put the love of my life in absolute agony all in one go. I should through myself in a fire this instant. Carlisle seemed to sense my anxiety and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll all work out. Bella's strong; she'll get through this. And knowing her, she won't hold this against you. Just relax." His calm eyes that had seen so much searched mine, and I felt as calm as if Jasper had walked in.

"I know, Carlisle, I know." Was the only response I could think of.

**There you have it. Charlie knows and Bella's becoming a vampire. I won't ask for a certain amount of reviews for the next chapter, but I would still love to hear what you say and it motivates me. I'll get around to the next chapter eventually.**

**STARSTRUCK BLONDIE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

The three days couldn't have gone faster. Each minute felt like a decade, and days were like millennia. Occasionally Bella would let a scream escape her lips. The screaming became more common the later in her transformation it was. I knew the pain was increasing immeasurably and she couldn't contain herself.

In the night of the second day we decided to call the rest of our family over. If she awoke and was thirsty, Carlisle, Alice, and I might not be able to contain her on our own. We thought Jasper and Emmett might come in helpful, at least. Jasper could either calm her or put her to sleep, and Emmett's muscles should come in helpful if we had to restrain her.

And that's where we all sat now. We were all gathered around Bella's bed when she let out her loudest and most violent scream yet. I swear it would have stopped my heart if it was still in working order. Her transformation must be nearing an end. It always hurt the most when it was nearly over. That was when the venom attacked the heart and finished taking the person's mortality. She would probably be done in a matter of minutes.

Her scream became higher pitched and I heard it change into a graceful melody. Over the past three days we had watched her body become more and more beautiful as she changed. The voice was the last noticeable change to the original person. Right after the voice changed the heart stopped. The final thud her heart made was audible enough for me to hear from my seat near her head. I was sure everyone else had heard it as well.

Bella lay still for a minute before she quickly opened her eyes. Her eyes were a vivid red and looked stunning with her pale complexion and chocolate brown hair. Her eyes slid over mine and glanced at everyone in the room before she blinked. Vampires didn't need to blink, but that was one of the things she did to clear her mind.

Her eyes returned to mine and she smiled.

"Hi Edward, you look stunned. Do I look that different?"

I nodded softly before placing my hand on hers.

"How are you doing Bella? Do you feel alright?"

She glanced around quickly before she looked at me again.

"I actually feel fantastic. I've never felt so alive. It's like when I was a human was watching an old, fuzzy, black and white movie. There are so many colors, now. It's different."

I smiled at her, and she hopped up from her bed. She had barely made it to her feet when she went statue still.

"What's wrong Bella?" I was immediately concerned. I saw her eyes glance around the room and her sniff the air and start towards the door. I was in front of her before she had made one step.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Get out of the way, Edward. I need to drink, I'm so thirsty." She moaned the last part.

"We need to get you out hunting. You may not eat your father, Bella. You'll really regret it later."

She pouted and tried to duck under my arm, but I caught her. She seemed strangely in control of herself for a newborn. At least she wasn't trying to rip my throat out. Yet.

"Fine, let's go hunting." She grinned at me. I took her hand in mine and we prepared to hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I saw when I woke up. It was like a film had been raised from my eyes. I hear that's what it's like to get glasses, but I wouldn't know. Seeing this made me wonder if I really did have 20/20 vision. I could see every little error in the painting my dad had done. It made me kind of embarrassed that Edward had been able to see this all along. My mind whirred to Edward and I looked around for him. He was in a chair to my immediate right and I met his eye for a second before I looked around the room to find out who else was there. It looked like the entire Cullen family was crowded around my room. I gazed at each of them for a second before turning my attention back to Edward. It was so much to take in. I blinked to give myself a minute to think before my eyes automatically found Edward. He looked even more stunning with my enhanced vision. I had a strange urge in the back of my head to reach out and make him kiss me. I was curious if it would feel the same as it did when I was a human. The urge was chased out of my mind by other fleeting thoughts. I realized what Edward meant now. It really was easy to get distracted as a vampire. It felt like there was so much more space in my head now. One thought floated to the top of my head and I decided to go with it.

"Hi Edward, you look stunned. Do I really look that different?" He really did look shocked. I wondered how I must look now. I noticed my voice chimed like a bell now. It was strange to think I must be as beautiful as any other vampire now.

Edward nodded feebly. This was the first time I had ever seen him shocked into silence. It was kind of funny.

"How are you doing Bella? Do you feel alright?" He sounded concerned.

I actually feel fantastic. I've never felt so alive. It's like when I was a human was watching an old, fuzzy, black and white movie. There are so many colors, now. It's different." I felt poetic as a new vampire and the words just came to me.

I suddenly felt restless and couldn't stand to sit any longer. He started to smile at me and I hopped up from my bed. When I was higher off the ground a terrific smell hit my nose. I went stock still and smelled. It smelled warm and sweet, but also kind of sour. It smelled kind of like when you left warmed milk out for a few minutes and sounded so tempting. I could feel venom building in my mouth and my throat burned like I had a sore throat. I heard Edward's voice like he was at the opposite end of a tunnel.

"What's wrong Bella?" He stepped in front of me as I tried to head for the door and the fresh drink that was awaiting me. It aggravated me that he stopped me.

"Get out of the way, Edward. I need to drink, I'm so thirsty." I moaned a little in the last. It was getting physically painful to abstain from drinking.

"We need to get you out hunting. You may not eat your father, Bella. You'll really regret it later."

What he was saying triggered something in the back of my mind. The smell was coming from Charlie. I was immediately turned off when I thought about sucking Charlie's blood. He was my dorky, police officer dad. I was sure I would regret it later. I decided to put that thought out of my mind and play with Edward a little bit. I pouted and tried to duck under his arm and he caught me. I pretended to be exasperated with him and gave in.

"Fine, let's go hunting" I sighed. He smiled and pulled me towards the window with his hand in mine. It was time to hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

Bella continued to amaze me everyday. She had caught a scent of blood and had managed to control herself. I was ready to call Jasper in when she gave up and agreed to go hunting with me. She walked with me to the window and I opened it for us. I gracefully jumped to the ground while she stared after me.

"Edward, I'm not sure about this. Why don't I just take the stairs?"

"You're not getting away with that one, Bella. It's not hard, honestly. Just jump and your instincts will kick in. It's a cake walk." I smiled up at her and she gave me a weak smile. I saw her take an unnecessary breath and jump. She landed gracefully on two feet. She looked stunned that she had pulled it off, and I applauded her quietly. She looked up at me and beamed. I smiled back at her, but was interrupted by the front door banging open.

It was Charlie, and he looked livid. Worse, he had his gun. Here was the explosion we were all looking for.

"What are you doing to my daughter?!" He bellowed. His hand twitched towards his gun and I could hear him considering if it was worth it to shoot me. I internally flinched at his violent mental pictures and tried to remain calm.

"We already explained this to you Charlie. Bella's a vampire now. And, unless you want to be her first meal we need to feed. Carlisle can help explain to you while we're gone. Please don't do anything drastic." I pleaded with him. He was unconvinced, but grudgingly retreated into his house. I took Bella's hand and led her into the woods behind her house.

"We'll stay close this time. It's more important to get some blood in you then to give you a gourmet experience for your first time. We'll have plenty of time for that later."

Now that she was changed I was in a better mood. She really did look like a goddess, and it made it easier for us to be together now that she was a vampire. I temporarily let my guilt go and enjoyed this moment with her. For now, Bella was all I needed.

BPOV

Edward led me to my window and before I knew it jumped. I looked down to the ground and hesitated. It was a long ways down to the ground. It looked like if I jumped, I'd break both my legs. And I probably would have if I had been human.

"Edward, I'm not sure about this. Why don't I just take the stairs?" I asked hopefully.

"You're not getting away with that one, Bella. It's not hard, honestly. Just jump and your instincts will kick in. It's a cake walk." He called confidently up at me.

I gave him a weak smile and convinced myself to do it. I stepped forward and out of the window.

It was like descending from rock climbing. It was really easy. I had plenty of time to arrange my feet so that I landed right. I hit the earth with a very soft thud and looked up at Edward proudly. I had done it. He smiled at me for a moment before I heard a crash behind me.

"What are you doing to my daughter?!" Charlie came crashing out of the door and had his gun on. He looked like he was ready to use it too.

Edward remained calm and talked to my father. I didn't really notice what he was saying. When my father had walked out of the door the smell of blood had come with him. It took all my self control to not run over to him and drink him dry. I tried to remember that he was my father and how gross it would be. I felt like I was going to break when I felt Edward's hand on mine. He guided me towards the forest behind my house.

"We'll stay close this time. It's more important to get some blood in you then to give you a gourmet experience for your first time. We'll have plenty of time for that later."

I nodded at him and followed him deeper into the forest. Once we were in deep enough for the light to look green around us, he stopped.

"All you have to do let go and let your instincts take over. It's really easy. Just let go to your human emotions and feelings and concentrate."

"You make it sound really easy. I doubt it is, though." I commented. He laughed at me and let go of my hand.

"Trust me on this one." He smiled and sniffed the air. I closed my eyes. Immediately, I smelled a very attractive scent to my left. Without thinking, I sank into a crouch and crept closer to it.

In a small clearing was a pack of coyotes. A growl ripped through my throat and chest and I lunged for the one closest to me. I caught it around the neck and twisted my hands.

I heard a deafening crack and the coyote fell limp. I didn't hesitate to put my teeth to it neck and start drinking. When it was dry my throat felt better and I looked around for Edward. He was standing above his own coyote and watching me.

"You have no idea how sexy you are when you're feeding." He smirked at me. A thought played at the edges of my mind, and I decided to act upon it.

"You haven't even seen sexy yet." I teased. I sauntered up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled his face towards mine and it came. I forgot that I was now as strong if not stronger than him. I could actually force him to do something. I mischievous idea came to mind and I smiled at him.

He leaned down to kiss me and I stopped him an inch from my lips.

"What if I don't want you to kiss me?" I smiled at him innocently.

"I think you'll have to cope then. He pushed harder against my hand, but I pushed back. He couldn't move an inch closer.

"No, I don't think I want you to yet." I teased him

"Bella." He moaned. I laughed at him and let his chest go. His lips hit mine with a fiery passion. He kissed me harder and better than he ever had before. I felt like I wanted to melt into his arms. I played with his hair while he kissed me, and he left his hands on my waist. When he pulled away, we were both gasping.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Bella?" He whispered to me.

"You were born." I stated simply as I rested my cheek on his chest.

**I love you all for reading. I'm going for a thousand hits tonight, but I don't know if I'll get it. It would be cool. And I'd love more reviews by the way. **


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This chapter contains lemons, or a very explicit scene. Sorry this chapter just kind of just wrote itself.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

Eternity seemed too short a time for Edward and I. As I rested my cheek on his chest, I realized there was no where I would rather be. I hummed and he stroked my hair. After what seemed like only a few seconds but had to have been at least 10 minutes he moved.

"We need to get back to your house, love. Or on second thought, why don't we go to my house instead. There are no guarantees that Charlie won't try to shoot me."

"I suppose we should go to your house. Do you think the others will still be at my house?"

"Probably, they were going to explain everything to Charlie and I asked them to give us some alone time." He smiled mischievously at me and I wondered what alone time entitled.

"That sounds fine with me. How are we getting to your house?" I wondered if he drove over to my house while I was changing, but that didn't sound likely.

"We're running." He said with a smile. I was suddenly a little worried. Edward was the fastest runner I knew. Whenever I rode on his back I got nauseous. How would it be to actually be the one doing the running?

"You look scared." He laughed at me.

"I kind of am scared." I tried to smile but I think it looked more like a grimace.

"I won't go that fast." He promised, and without another word, he ran off into the forest.

I was surprised to find it extraordinarily easy to keep pace with him. Soon enough we were coming around to their driveway. I decided to try to beat Edward to the house and pushed my legs harder. He quickened his pace easily and pulled ahead of me. Before I could speed up again, he was at the screen door.

"Aww," I pouted, "it would have been fun to out race you for once." He smiled at me and opened the screen door for me.

The moment I was in the door he swept me into his arms and ran up the stairs to his room.

Before I could blink (even though I didn't need to), we were in his room. He lay me down on one side of the bed, and lay next to me on the other side of the bed.

"I think there's something we need to finish." He smiled at me before his lips met mine. His hand was on my waist and pulled me closer to him on the bed. I draped my arm over his shoulder and kissed him back fiercely. I had to remember not to be too fierce, seeing as I could actually hurt him now.

He found his way on top of me and pulled at the hem of my t-shirt. I pulled away so he could lift it over my head. He returned his lips to mine as I worked on the buttons of his shirt, and in a matter of minutes I had his shirt pulled down over his shoulders. I traced my fingers over his hard abs and I felt him shiver.

Subtly, his hands traveled farther down my stomach until his hands were resting on my jeans waistband. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes before he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down with my underwear. His mouth lowered to my ear as he whispered to me.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, Bella." He breathed in my ear.

"You already know the answer to that question." I breathed and pushed myself closer to him. My hands drifted to his pants and I felt something hard straining against his zipper. He moaned as I touched it though his pants before pulling them down along with his boxers.

"Bella," he moaned, "I need you."

All I could do was nod as he positioned himself above me and came within and inch of me before stopping. He looked me in the eyes before thrusting into me. It was like nothing other. I felt a shudder rip through my body and almost screamed.

He pulled out slowly before crashing into me again.

"Bella" He moaned.

"Edward" I gasped.

His thrusts came faster and harder and I screamed out in pleasure. He groaned and thrust one more time before I started shaking uncontrollably. I felt like I was going to implode right there before my body released, taking Edward over the edge with me.

I lay on his chest panting as he pulled out of me.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I think I hear my family coming." Edward smiled at me before we had to get up and get dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

That night with Bella was perfect. I no longer had to hold back for her safety. I can't believe I ever wanted to keep her human. We could do so much more when she was a vampire as well. I could truly show my feelings for her without worrying about hurting her. I should have given into her earlier.

I caught my selfishness after a few minutes, but the damage was done. I was taking Bella's immortality for my own gain. I didn't even think about her and the pain she went through.

She caught me moping as we walked downstairs to meet my family.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she sounded concerned.

"Nothing, I just realized exactly how selfish I really am." She punched me lightly on the arm.

"You are the least selfish person I know, Edward. Would you stop getting down on yourself? I asked for this. It's not your fault."

"If you say so, love." I mumbled. My family was walking in the door as we headed down the stairs.

"Hey Edward, how was your alone time?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows at us and looked pointedly at our rumpled clothes.

"Perfect, thank you." I smirked. Emmett almost burst into a fit of hysterics, but Alice stopped him. She poked him hard in the ribs and he shut up, but he couldn't get the stupid grin off of his face.

"Hey Alice, did you guys get it figured out wit Charlie." I asked. I was afraid she would throw another tantrum, but she smiled at me genuinely. Apparently, she had forgiven me for what happened to Bella.

"He's calming down a little bit now. I think he finally got it that Bella's a vampire when he saw her."

"I knew he didn't believe me earlier." I shook my head. Charlie was notorious for being stubborn, almost as bad as Bella, actually.

I heard Alice's thoughts try to catch my attention._ You owe me, Edward. I cleaned up your mess, like always._

I simply nodded at her. It wouldn't work to whisper since Bella would be able to hear it now.

Bella had wondered over to speak with Esme and Carlisle so I decided to join her. I gently wrapped my arm around her waist and she leaned into me.

"How is she getting along, Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm actually shocked." I responded. "She has better self control that I did when I first became a vampire. Actually, she probably has better self control than I do right now."

Carlisle smiled at my joke and looked at Bella.

"You say you have been able to push your bloodlust to the back of your head?" He asked her.

"Yes, it's just like another wandering thought in my head. It's actually extraordinarily easy." I gaped at her. She really was the most amazing woman I had ever known.

"Fascinating, you show the control of a full grown vampire. It's almost as if you skipped the newborn stage." He contemplated her.

"I don't know. It's just like resisting the urge to eat more than I should. It's almost natural for me."

"That's absolutely astonishing." Carlisle muttered to himself. I could hear him pondering this in his thoughts. I knew it would probably be the only thing that occupied his mind for some time now. Whenever Carlisle found something that fascinated him, it was his sole topic in life until her figured it out. That's just the way my father worked. Probably came from being alive during the Enlightenment.

"Edward, Bella, we have a surprise for you." Alice chimed from beside me. I swear she was quiet enough to sneak up on even me.

"Alice, you know how I hate surprises." Bella sighed. I took her hand and led her to Alice.

"It won't take long. She's carefully guarding her thoughts, but I was able to hear how she will be back by seven thirty. It's seven now." I said glancing at my watch.

"Let's go then." She sighed.

Alice led us all to the garage and had Bella and I sit in the back of her Porsche. The others hopped in Emmett's jeep to follow us.

Alice drove to the main highway and drove towards Port Angeles. Right before we entered Port Angeles she pulled onto a small driveway that led back into the woods. We drove for about a half mile before she stopped and made us put on blind folds.

"Alice, do we have to?" Bella whined.

"Yes, put them on now." Alice demanded. Reluctantly, we covered our eyes and she continued to drive for a few minutes. I felt the car stop and she came around to let us out. She stood in between us and held both of our hands like she was a small child, and she probably looked like that next to us.

She pulled us forward and stopped a few feet ahead.

"You can take off the blind folds now." She practically squealed. I could see the excitement in her mind. I took off my blindfold and reached over to pull Bella's off.

In front of us stood a light blue cottage with a swimming pool in the back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

I held my breath. Unlike when I was human and this would have made me dizzy, it just made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Breath Bella, I know you don't have to but just do it." He chuckled. I took a deep breath and tried not to scream like I was so tempted to. This was the best gift ever.

"We'll leave you guys to get acquainted with your new home." Alice chuckled. I wondered what she saw in our future. Instead of asking, I grabbed Edward's hand and walked in the front door.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist after he closed the door, and I sighed.

"Alice's visions are so entertaining sometimes. She had a very vivid one before she left." Edward laughed.

"Do I want to know what it was about?" I asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough." He smiled at me.

"I take it you're going to make sure this vision comes true?"

"Of course, why not have the fun. Alice has already stocked out closets with new clothes. We should be able to find swimsuits in there and go take a dip." He smiled a little bit too much at the end of this and I was immediately curious.

I followed him to the back of the cottage and to our master bedroom. It was decked out in red and black furniture with silver accents on the bed and doors. We walked into our closet to find it stocked full of clothes bags. There was a small set of drawers in the back of the walk-in closet. Inside there was new lingerie for me and swimsuits.

Edward pulled out a pair of navy blue swimming trunks and left the closet to let me change. I found a decent looking blue bikini that looked like Edward's swimming trunks. Might as well, seeing as we were the only ones who would be seeing each other for a while. I could see the sun setting when I opened the closet door to our bedroom. The moon was just visible in the semi darkness.

We found a patio door next to our bathroom door. It led out to our small yard and pool. There were cobblestone steps that led to the pool, and I saw candles and Rose pedals lining the steps and pool. Someone had gone to some effort to make us comfortable.

I reached a foot into the pool to feel the water when Edward and I neared it. The water was really warm. There was actually steam rising from the water's edge. With Edward right behind me, I sank into the warm water. Edward's arms wrapped around mine and we relaxed against the side of the pool.

"I think I must have died during the transformation." I muttered to Edward.

"Why do you think so?" Edward sounded slightly worried.

"This has to be heaven. I couldn't ask for anything else if I could even think of anything else to ask for. I would just feel bad asking for more, but I have a feeling with your family I'm going to get more whether I ask for it or not."

"It's a relief to know you don't think you've been sentenced to hell and are living with a family of monsters." He chuckled and I felt his chest rumble under me.

"You are the farthest thing from a monster I've ever seen. Did you know I used to think of you as my personal Adonis?"

Edward laughed even harder.

"Then you must be Venus. How fitting, I always knew you were fit to be a queen."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to face him. In the process I ended up straddling him. He looked shocked but pulled me closer to him.

"I would be more than happy to be your Adonis, if you will be my Venus." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't answer. He had already started rubbing against me creating friction.

I moaned lightly and he brought his lips to mine.

"I always knew you were a goddess." He mumbled into my lips. I kissed him back passionately and he kept quiet. I took his tongue captive and he groaned and his hands roamed to my bikini bottom. He rubbed the soft material between his fingers for a second before ripping the side. I felt the fabric tug up before Edward removed it and it floated to the top. I gasped as the warm water hit me. Edward smiled in our kiss before removing his own trunks.

I could feel him press against me hard. His lips moved to my ear and played with my ear lobe as he pushed into me. I just about screamed out as he went faster and harder. He hissed as I tightened around him and forced him to release. We lay in this position and breathed deeply even though we didn't need to. I rested my head against his chest and panted. This must have been the interesting vision Edward was talking about earlier.

His lips went back to my ear and he whispered.

"You are the most incredible woman I have ever known. Don't ever forget that."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward and I played around in the pool someone once we were done. We had fun racing each other in laps. Edward may have been an incredibly fast runner, but he wasn't nearly as fast in the water and I thanked the years Renee had made me attend swimming lessons. My new vampire speed helped too. I won at least half of the races and by the time we were done, Edward was glaring at me vehemently as we headed back inside.

"You don't play fair. You know you can beat me with you being a newborn." He complained.

"Is the compelling, old fashioned Edward actually whining. I guess 100 years doesn't change anything." I teased him.

"You shouldn't have said that." He growled. I barely had time to react as he leaped at me. I saw a blur and he was on top of me on the grass. He pinned my arms to my side and used his weight to hold my legs on the ground. He lowered his lips to within an inch of mine.

"You are so going to pay for that one tonight." He smirked at me. I tried to reach up and kiss him, but he held me back.

"No way, we aren't kissing until I say so. Let's see how persuasive you can be, love." He smirked at me. I pouted and stared into his eyes.

"Can I please kiss you, Edward?" I pleaded.

." He smiled and remained in his position on top of me. I noticed then that he didn't feel cold anymore. He actually felt quite warm. It was really pleasant.

"Hey Edward, guess what? I just realized you're not cold anymore." I said trying to find cute. It worked sort of. He laughed and his lips dropped close enough me to reach them.

I grabbed his bottom lip in mine and held him there. I played with his lip and felt him groan on top of me. His lips crashed onto mine urgently and I forgot my teasing. His tongue slipped into my mouth and met mine.

I could feel his hands roaming over my back. His fingers slipped under my bikini top strap and untied it. I now lay under him completely naked, seeing as how my bikini bottom didn't exactly survive our last romantic encounter. His fingers got caught and he ended up ripping the top as well.

"Pity, I liked that bikini." He murmured into my lips.

"I did too." I grinned into his lips. He pushed against me the grass and I felt his hard chest press against my newly exposed one.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He moaned as he caught sight of my bare chest.

"I think I do." I got caught by inspiration. I traced my fingers over his back in small circles letting them trail farther and farther down until they were resting on his hips before going back towards his shoulders again. This time, as I got closer to his hips I turned my hands towards his front. I went back up to his shoulders once more and he moaned.

"Bella, just do it."

"I don't think I want to yet." I smirked. "No way, I'm not going to until I say so. Let's see how persuasive you can be Edward." I used his words against him.

"Can you touch me, Bella?" He grimaced from want.

"No, I don't think I can." I smiled at him as my hands drew closer and closer still to his package.

"Please Bella, love of my life, most wonderful of all women on earth, queen of my kingdom, I want you now." He pleaded.

"No, I don't think you want me enough yet." I teased. I was enjoying myself way to much. I could feel him growing harder on top of me.

"Bella," He growled and crushed his lips to mine. "You are the most torturous, tantalizing woman I have ever known. Please?" He pulled out his dazzling eyes. I just smiled at him and started to draw patterns on his chest than on his upper thighs. He moaned and I smiled at him. He started to pant out in exertion. I put my lips to his quickly before drawing circles around his package.

"Please." His voice came out breathless. I winked at him before letting my hands fall on him. I stroked up and played with the head before guiding him to me.

"Fine." I smiled at him before gasping out in pleasure. He seemed more eager than usual. I figured my torture must have worked wonders on him. I couldn't begin to fathom the cautious Edward from my human years. This one would stop at nothing, and didn't have to be gentle.

He pushed into me harder and harder and my breathing became more and more ragged. Finally, my world exploded and I brought him off the cliff with me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: ****Contains explicit material. Be warned, this is my most descriptive chapter**

Chapter 11

Eventually we made it to our new bedroom. We had to stop several times to admire our new house on the way. It was almost midnight by the time we made it to the bedroom.

"Who knew being a vampire was so much fun." I muttered to Edward.

"It can be when you're not lusting after blood." He murmured darkly. I knew he had hated being thought of as a monster.

"True, very true." I agreed with him. I was surprised by how much blood didn't bother me. I had lost control with Charlie for a little bit, but that had been the only problem I had had so far today. Maybe it wasn't going to be as hard as I thought it was.

I was caught up in my own little world, so I almost jumped when I heard Edward whisper in my ear, even though I heard it as clearly as if he had been talking.

"You make a very stunning vampire, Bella. You are even more beautiful than you were as human and that's saying something."

"No it's not. I'd hope I looked better than I did." I rolled my eyes. He never let it go that I was beautiful, no matter how much I disagreed.

"When will you let it go, love? You are and were beautiful. Get used to it." He chuckled in my ear before nipping on my earlobe playfully.

"What, is it time for round three?" I teased him.

"Only if you want it to be, we haven't done it in a bed yet, that could be fun." He laughed.

"How many times are we going to do it tonight?" I wondered aloud.

"As many times as we can. The first night is supposed to be the best, why waste it?" He laughed even louder.

"Fine, why couldn't I have this Edward when I was human?" I asked him.

"You were fragile and I was weak. I couldn't have contained myself from hurting you." He smiled and kissed my neck softly. His fingers interlocked with mine and led me to the huge bed. He lay me down in the center of the bed and turned to the dresser by our bed.

"My turn." He whispered. I saw him pull a CD case out and flip through a group of CD's before putting one in the black CD player which blended in with the dresser.

"Your turn to what?" I asked him. He flashed me a smile before putting a selection of classical music. Clair de Lune started to play and he walked over to the bed. He lowered himself on top of me.

"To torture you. You didn't think I was going to let you get away with that outside."

Before I could protest he was kissing me dizzy. My head felt like it was going to explode from the contact. We were already naked so I could feel him rubbing against me. I groaned and he rolled us over so we were side by side. His fingers rubbed my back before they rolled over my stomach. His hands traveled higher until he had a hand around each of my breasts. I saw him slide down on the bed until his head was even with my chest. I got what he was going to do a few minutes before he actually did it.

"Edward" I started, but his mouth was already over my breast. He licked my nipple and sucked on it. My breath came out in short gasps. He continued his kisses to my other breast before traveling even lower on me. He kissed at my stomach and hips before going to my core. I panted even harder the lower he went.

He kissed my slit, and then his tongue was in me. I gasped out in shock. I moaned as he pushed against me with his tongue. He flicked my clit and I screamed out. He looked at me before smiling and kissing down my legs to my toes. He kissed back up my body to my lips and I attacked him.

"You are the most evil person I know." I snarled at him through our kiss.

"And you I." He smiled at me. I glared and kissed him harder. He positioned himself on top of me at my entrance. He lingered there for a few minutes and looked into my eyes to torture me.

"Edward" I growled and clawed at his back to pull him closer. He hissed from my strength and lowered himself into me. My back arched and I moved in rhythm with him. He clutched the bed on either side of me while I grabbed at his back. At last we jumped off the cliff together. He pulled out of me and rolled me on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and my breathing returned to normal quickly. I wasn't used to not having to wait ten minutes for my breathing to slow. As a vampire it slowed almost immediately. I lay there on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me. A thought struck me.

"Edward, are you still persistent on us getting married?" He thought about it for a second.

"I would like us to, but it can wait a little while. I think Alice would want time to plan a proper wedding, and you need to get used to the new life. I think we can wait a few months."

"Did I actually just hear Edward Cullen say he'd wait to marry me? The world must be cracking under us." I teased him.

"Did I just hear a rumble?" He laughed.

"We'd better duck for cover." I smiled.

"Okay." Before I knew it, he was on top of me again.

"I think I would make a better cover than anything in this room." Edward chuckled.

"Probably, but I was comfy. Can you shift back, please?" I tuned my pleading eyes on him. He smiled and flipped me back on top of him again.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled.

"Yes genie. Let's just sit here for a little bit. It feels like it's been a whirlwind since I woke up."

"As you wish." He smiled and I settled in his arms to relax and enjoy my time with Adonis.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The easiest way to say this is that it was a long night, especially since neither of us got tired or needed to sleep. By the time morning rolled around I wished I could sleep. I felt mentally drained, even though it wasn't possible for me to get physically tired.

"Can we take a break?" I asked Edward around dawn.

"If you want to, we can." He murmured while kissing my neck. I was lying against his chest and resting my head on him.

"We should probably tell Alice of our plans." I murmured. Edward shuddered as I said that and I looked at him.

"She's going to be a little bit enthusiastic about that, I believe." He chuckled.

"You don't mean a little do you?"

"No, I don't" He laughed and kissed my lips. I wriggled free of his arms and got up to get dressed. I found a pair of faded jeans and a red top and tugged them on. Edward appeared behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Do we have to get dressed? Can't we just wait until tomorrow?" He nibbled on my ear and I shivered.

"No, I have a feeling if we don't go now, we won't ever. And Alice is probably expecting us knowing her."

"Sadly, I think you right." He groaned and grabbed a pair of jeans from his part of the closet and a white t-shirt that was just tight enough to show off his stellar abs.

He noticed me looking and smiled.

"I get the feeling you like this shirt?" He smiled at me.

"You guess right. Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I teased.

"Positive, although your actually getting a little clearer. Maybe I'll be able to hear you now that you're a vampire?" He thought out loud.

"Maybe." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the door. I found his Volvo sitting in our driveway and he got in the drivers seat.

We drove through Port Angeles and to Fork's at intense speed. It didn't bother me anymore, though. I could see perfectly clear and it actually felt too slow. Soon enough, we pulled up to the Cullen's house. I could see Alice running towards us and practically bouncing.

"You want to tell me something, don't you?" She asked. I laughed and nodded.

"I accept. I already have Esme and Rosalie ready to go to Seattle with me shopping. Leave it to me, Bella. I won't let you down."

Esme and Rosalie appeared at her side, smiling.

"We'll take her off your hands, honey. Don't worry; we've got it under control." Esme smiled at me.

"I trust you guys." And with that they set out leaving Edward and I to think of what we had just done.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Edward and I sat in the Cullen's living room after the girls left. The guys were already out preparing other arrangements. I think they were trying to give us the house to ourselves on purpose.

Edward got up and pulled me up with him. He led me to his piano and started to play my lullaby. I rested my head on his shoulder and let the music carry me places.

It carried me to a courtyard with Edward as my prince, and I was a princess. We walked on a trail lined by cherry trees. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the air smelled lovely. I saw an arch in front of me and my vision changed. I was in a long flowing white dress and Edward was in front of me by the arch I had seen. I was carrying a bouquet and walking slowly towards Edward while a slow march played.

A pastor was standing near Edward when I drew up near him. Edward's hand took mine and my vision changed.

I was holding a small child with brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair. And he was a human. I couldn't begin to comprehend what I was seeing until Edward's song stopped. I was abruptly brought back to reality.

"Are you alright, loved? You look like you just saw a ghost." Edward looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Can you play a different song for a second?" I asked. I had a hunch at what had happened and was curious.

"Anything you would like." He said and began to play _Für Elise. _I was wrenched to a castle corridor and saw an old man teaching a woman to play piano. She stopped playing and kissed him softly. He stopped and looked at her long and hard. She blushed and went back to playing whiled he stroked her hair softly.

Edward finished the song and I was brought back again. I gasped and stared at him.

"Edward, I think I know my gift." I whispered. He looked at me shocked, and then nodded for me to continue.

"I think I can tell what was on the artist's mind when they composed a song." I whispered. Edward raised his eyes at me, before turning to his piano and playing a song I had never heard before.

I could see Esme dancing in front of me. The song switched and then I saw Carlisle smiling. Afterwards came Rosalie, and Emmett. Their song was long and dramatic. A light graceful song came next and I saw Alice and Jasper.

"You were playing a song for Esme, then Carlisle, then Rose and Emmett, and lastly Alice and Jasper." I smiled at him. He looked shocked then kind of embarrassed.

"What did you see when I played your song?" He asked me.

"I saw each of us as royalty and getting married. Then there was a baby boy." I smiled at him. If Edward could have blushed he would have.

"Very interesting," Edward mused. "You didn't have any musical experience as a human, though."

"I always wished I could learn to play. Maybe that has transformed to my talent." I suggested.

"That's very likely. I'll have to talk to Carlisle about this when he gets back. In the mean time, let's have some fun with it."

Edward started to play his very extensive piano collection and I was overtaken by a flood of visions.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The girls came back very late that evening. No doubt they would have stayed out later had the shops not all closed by nine. Alice was positively bouncing when she pranced into the room. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice and came in with Esme.

"Bella, you are totally going to love the dresses we looked at." Alice exclaimed.

"Actually I have pretty exciting news for you guys as well." I told them all. I heard the Jeep pull up with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. They were in the door in a second.

"What did you want to tell us Bella?" Esme questioned me.

"I think we figured out what Bella's new power is." Edward smiled and got up from the piano bench he was still on.

"Is that right?" Carlisle asked. "What do you think it is?"

"I think I can tell what a song was written about." I told him.

"What do you mean? Like you know the composers motivation for a song?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes, I think I do. Edward, play a song." Edward sat back down on the piano bench and started to play a song I hadn't heard yet. Almost immediately I was submerged in a vision of wildflowers and dancing leaves that looked like fairies. Edward finished and I came back to reality.

"What was that song about, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"The composer's motivation was a meadow that seemed unreal to him and almost magical." I told him.

"That's incredible, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "You kind of know what it's like to have a vision now."

"Yeah, I guess I do." I laughed at her hyper activity. Her day must have gone from great to awesome.

Edward chuckled behind me and I guessed her thoughts were confirming my suspicions.

"What an interesting talent?" Carlisle muttered to himself. I could practically see the wheels spinning. I knew he would puzzle over this for quite a while. I decided to let him ponder it by himself.

"So, you guys find some stuff you liked?" I asked Alice, Esme, and Rosalie.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. We found some gorgeous dresses but we forgot to ask when we were here, what theme colors?" Esme said.

I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Red and black." He said automatically. One of the things we had talked about at the cottage was the theme for the wedding. We agreed that old gothic vampires would be awesome, if not slightly ironic.

"Interesting." Rosalie smirked and rolled her eyes. I was just glad she was done being a witch with a capital B.

Edward laughed and nodded at Rosalie. I could only assume that her thoughts showed that she made the connection.

"What a rip off of a power." Emmett laughed, completely oblivious to our conversation. "I had hoped it would be something more like her. Like super clumsiness."

Everyone stopped and laughed. That did sound like the old me.

"If we were going on stuff like that, you would probably have super dorkiness." Rosalie laughed at her husband.

"Who says I don't? And you would have super conceitedness." He purred in her ear.

She slapped him gently then giggled.

"I don't know which is worse, Edward," I whispered in his ear, "my old family or my new family."

He laughed and hissed my forehead.

"Your new family." He smiled.

"I heard that Edward." Alice shouted at us.

"Good." He smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day (we only waited because none of the good stores were open at three in the morning) I was dragged off shopping for my wedding. I was taken to David's Bridal, I Do Bridal, Bridal Garden, and Labelle Elaines. At David's Bridal we found cute black dresses for the bridesmaids. They were strapless with an empire waist and sequins on the bust. They fell to the knee and had a slightly pleated look to the skirt. I fell in love with them on sight. We decided that Alice could add a red rose and ribbon to the waist band and the bouquets would be made of red roses.

With that in mind we headed out to find my dress. At I Do Bridal, Alice found the perfect dress. It was Ivory with Satin Ripples down the skirt, and it fanned out in the back. The top was lacy and had sheer, sparkly short sleeves. It had a very ancient look to it, and was absolutely gorgeous. We ordered the dresses and headed out to look for catering, and flowers. With our vampire speed it had only taken us and hour to find the dresses for me and the bridesmaids.

The Catered Affair was close to home, and specialized in romantic situations. We stopped by their store for a while to make an appointment with them. Being as it was Forks, Washington they didn't have much business, so we got in pretty quickly.

They put us on their list and we soon headed home. We already had plenty to plan and figure out at the house, and we had made a favorable dent in the shopping we needed to do.

When we got home, Edward was playing the piano. I was immediately taken over by a vision of confetti falling from an arch as a couple kissed in formal clothes. Edward stopped playing, and I was abruptly brought back to reality.

"Did you write that one, Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes, I was just working on it. It just sort of came to me. I guess you already know what my inspiration was?" He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I kind of do." I smiled and went to sit in his lap. I hadn't noticed Rosalie and Alice leave, but they must have. They were no where to be seen.

"How was shopping?" He asked quietly.

"Pretty fun. You're going to love the dresses we found. Very Gothic and Vampirish." I commented.

"Is Vampirish even a word?" He laughed softly.

"I don't know. I think it should be. So how was your day?" I cuddled closer to him and tucked my head under his chin.

"Pretty good, I was just working on this song for the most part. Do you like it?" He kissed the top of my head.

"I think it was excellent. We should have it play during our wedding when we kiss." I suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll have to run it by all powerful Alice." I felt his chest move as he laughed.

"Thanks Edward." I heard a tinkling voice from upstairs. It was weird being able to hear others from so far away. I just wasn't used to it, I guess.

"You welcome, Alice." Edward called back in barely more than what would be considered talking to a human.

Edward picked me up and carried me out the door. Once we were out the door, he broke into a run towards our cabin. He slowed just slightly as we neared the door and soon we were in our bedroom.

"I miss not seeing you every second of the day. You should just let Alice plan the wedding. I don't know if I can bear being away from you." He stated dramatically.

"I think you'll live. But I do miss you too." I smiled at him.

His lips lowered themselves to within an inch of mine and smiled again. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to torture him. He had taken lately to making me beg to be kissed. It was really obnoxious.

I leaned up as he pushed his lips to mine. As we met, I could feel the familiar melting in my stomach. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled myself closer. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up to him. I jumped and he caught me so that I had my legs wrapped around his waist and he was supporting my weight. He backed me towards the bed and lay down so he was hovering over me. His lips left mine and trailed up to my ear. Carefully, he nibbled on my ear lobe and I shivered. He knew how to make me catch fire way too easy.

I had to suppress a moan as his lips traveled down my neck to my sweet spot the crook of my neck and shoulders. He bit down softly and, again, I bit back a moan.

"Playing hard to get, are we now." He muttered into my neck.

"Yep. Got a problem with that?" I struggled to keep my voice steady.

He bit down a little harder and I had to bite my lip to stop the traitorous moan from leaving my throat. Tediously, and controlled he licked then nipped my sweet spot until I couldn't hold it in any longer. A moan escaped my lips and my breath came out heavier.

"I knew I could get you to do it." He muttered triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes, and his lips traveled back to mine. His tongue licked my lip slowly and I let him in. I had been tortured enough tonight, so I played good.

His tongued explored my mouth and licked my tongue softly. I moaned again, and felt him smile.

"What happened to playing hard to get?" he mumbled against my lips.

"I gave up." I smiled and bit his tongue softly. He groaned and took his tongue back. He gave me a chaste kiss on the nose and rolled off me. I cuddled up to his side and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Only for you, my love, is it possible for me to be this unabashed." He commented, and I giggled slightly.

**A/N: These are the sights you can visit to see the dresses they picked.**

.?line=s&page=0&style=ASM3250CS

Bella's dress

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998973&colorName=Black&subCategory=-49998976|-49998975|-49998973&top_category=&catentryId=1000086

Brides maid's dresses.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day it was the guys turn, so us girls hung out at home. The guys were responsible for getting their own tuxedos and finding reservations somewhere to have the wedding. Edward and I thought an old castle in Europe would be amazing, but somehow my parents probably would like to have to go all the way there for my wedding. Oh, well. It was pretty early in the afternoon when the guys arrived. We heard them coming up the driveway so Alice, Rosalie, and I went out to wait for them. As if planned, the moment they got out of their car, we all ran into our respective guys' arms.

"I think they might have missed us." Emmett commented, as he pulled Rosalie close to him.

"Maybe just a little bit." Edward chuckled.

"Come inside, we have other things to plan!" Alice pouted and busted our little bubble.

"Yes your highness." Jasper whispered and bowed.

"Thank you my loyal subject, now will the rest of you bring your stuff inside. We have other things we all need to do."

"We're coming Alice." I told her and dragged Edward inside with his stuff.

The guys had actually done an awesome job picking out their tuxedos. They were all black with a red silk vest and tie. They would look amazing (as usual).

"Okay, now we need to work on the guest list." Alice proclaimed as she whisked away the clothes into her enormous closet.

Simultaneously, we groaned.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Just think of about a hundred people or so. Oh by the way, I forgot to ask. Where did you guys get reservations?" Alice said.

"We got reservations at the Arlington. It isn't extremely fancy, but it should work." Edward commented.

"Ooh, that will be fun to set up for in." Alice looked happy. "Oh, yeah and you need to decide who the wedding party will be." She smiled and left us alone in the hall. Edward took me by the hand and we headed to his room. Softly, he picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed and sat next to me.

"I never knew it would take this much effort to plan a simple marriage." I smiled slightly.

"I didn't either. Usually when Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie got married, it would just be the family. This is a little bigger." He sighed and lay next to me.

"Yeah, try quite a bit bigger." I smiled. He rolled onto his side so he was facing me.

"I'll live, or I should say continue to be undead, as long as it's you I'm marrying." Edward smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Me too."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The day after we had most of the details laid out, we all took a break. Edward and I headed back to our cottage and had some alone time. Becoming a vampire really did have its perks when it meant you didn't have to be cautious with possibly the hottest man in the universe.

Being as I was, ahem, occupied the other times I was in the bedroom I hadn't taken time to notice the details and personalizing Alice had done for Edward and I.

Casually, Edward walked over to the bed and opened a panel that contained more buttons than I was sure my technologically challenged mind could take. He pushed a medium sized blue button and I was whipped into another vision. It took me a minute to realize that Edward had just pushed a button for a stereo. The music flipped off as Edward looked at me with concern.

"Sorry love, I always forget that happens. What I was attempting to do was set a . . . better ambiance." He smiled slightly as chagrin flooded his face.

"Edward Cullen, are you actually afraid to tell me what I know you were trying to do. That was a very …interesting vision by the way." I smiled at him and if vampires could blush, he would be.

"Now I'm very curious. Actually, never mind I'm not. I really don't want to know what came to mind with that. And I didn't set the radio stereo to that song. That must have been Alice. Think she was trying to tell us something?" He smiled at me and I winked.

"You're right; you don't want to know what the song was inspired by." I shuddered. Edward shook his head and walked over to me. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. The funny thing was, he didn't seem so hard to me anymore. He felt normal, actually. I guess when we both were rock hard it just seemed normal to us.

Speaking of rock hard, there was a lump where there shouldn't be pressing against my back.

Edward turned me around to face him and pulled my face to his hungrily. He nipped at my lips until I opened my mouth to him and he massaged my mouth.

"What's with the sudden urge, slick?" I half moaned into his kissing.

"My mind started to wander to what vision must have come to your mind. I'm going to kill Alice tomorrow." He groaned.

"Why, I personally think this is quite enjoyable. And knowing her, you won't have a chance catching her. She'll know way ahead of time."

"It is enjoyable, it's just that she probably knew that song would have this effect on me and I can't imagine playing that song at an inconvenient time, like when Carlisle and Esme are over." He panted as his hands roamed up my back.

"Very good point. What song was that?" I asked him in between nips on the lips.

"Let's get it on." He growled. I pulled back from him and laughed my head off.

"Of course, this is Alice we're talking about."

It was another very long night…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day it was back to wedding preparations. Edward and I got to stay in our little cottage though. We came up with our guest list, with much debate I might add.

"Are you sure you can handle having these people there? You are a new vampire after all." Edward tried to reason with me. It wouldn't work though. I was bound determined to have my human friends and family there for the happiest day of my life. Actually, that was a few weeks ago when I became a vampire.

"Yes Edward, we have been through this a thousand times, I'm ready. Just trust me, okay?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just don't want you to have to live with the thought of killing your human family and friends." He shrugged and went back to the list.

"I'll hunt right before the event. I should be okay Edward." I persisted.

"What ever you say, princess." He muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and looked back over the list.

"All of the vampires we're inviting can handle not eating my guests, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it will only be my family and the Denali Coven. They should be able to contain themselves; they pretty much consider themselves our family." Edward still didn't look too happy.

"Edward, you're not going to win. Just give up already." I rolled my eyes at him.

"But I don't want to." He pouted. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please," I pleaded, "For me?" His eyes showed the battle that was going on inside of him. I could see the conclusion there before he said anything.

"Fine. I will not be held responsible though." He grimaced.

"You won't need to be because I won't." I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sure you won't." He muttered. I half chuckled and kissed him again. His lips responded this time and he pulled me close to him.

He pulled back a few minutes later, and I sighed.

"I love being a vamp."

**A/N: Okay, I seriously need ideas. Can you guys please send me a pm or a review if you have anything I could use. I'm seriously drawing a blank with where this story should go. In case you haven't noticed, my chapters are getting shorter and crappier. I have no idea what to write about next. HELP!!!! Thanks guys. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The wedding was scheduled for Saturday evening. It was to be held at the Arlington Hotel ball room. Right now it is Saturday morning.

Alice rushes up to me and pulls me to a side room.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and took a seat in front of a vanity packed with makeup and hair supplies. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long morning.

My dress was in its dress bag hanging on the privacy screen waiting for me while Alice did my makeup. She applied foundation, bronzer, eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, blush, lipstick, and lip gloss before I was deemed ready. She spun my chair around to show me my reflection. I had porcelain skin and gorgeous red, plump lips with. I was the epitome of the stereotypical vampire.

Alice set straight to work on my hair. She curled it in big voluminous curls, and pinned it back in an elegant half up half down do. It was nearly six when she finished with me and I was scheduled to walk down the aisle at seven.

My pixie assistant hustled me behind the screen to get the dress on. First came the underskirt and camisole. Alice unlaced the dress and helped me step into that afterwards. Carefully, she laced up the intricate back and made sure the skirts covered the wire underskirt.

By the time we were done wrestling it into the perfect position, it was five till. I slipped into my six inch stilettos and headed to the door I was to walk out of. No sooner than I got there than I heard the wedding march start up and the doors opened up.

I was stunned as I walked out at the work Alice had done. There were fresh red roses in vases along the tables that were set out with black table clothes. The aisle had red roses lining it and a black satin walkway. That wasn't even the most stunning part. The archway had been covered in black satin with a cluster of black roses hanging from it above my lovers head. Edward looked gorgeous decked out in a black suit with red satin tie and vest. I didn't even realize it until I was halfway down the aisle that it was Charlie escorting me down the aisle. He smiled at me quickly before returning his attention to the front. It couldn't have been sooner than I was standing in front of Edward under the black satin arch and roses. The minister's words hardly registered with me. I heard Edward say I do and tuned in. Soon the minister turned to me and I stated the obvious.

"I do." It came out slightly breathy but sounding vampire melodic at the same time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. Cullen you may kiss your wife." The minister finished. I felt Edward's arms around my waist and I leaned up to kiss him briefly. He pulled away too quickly for my liking, but then again we were in public. I noticed a crowd buzzing up to congratulate us, but I was far away. I was really Mrs. Edward Cullen now. It was the happiest day of my now eternal life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ok, I thought it was the best day of my life. And it was, up until the reception.

Everything was going great. The food was delicious, the guests were content and I was on a cloud. This couldn't be happening. I had just married Edward Cullen. I would have happily died then. My life felt complete. Little did I know that I might get my wish.

Edward and I were sitting together at an ornate table in the center of the room with his family and Charlie. I remembered sitting down and noticing an amazing smell. I reached out to take a bite out of whatever smelled so delicious only to find Edward in front of me holding me back.

"You really won't be a happy camper if you eat your father Bella." He smiled slightly but I could see the seriousness in his eyes. I took a breath to get control and sat down in my chair. Edward took his place next to me and held my hand half in comfort half in restraint. It was probably his hand that kept me from jumping across the table and drinking up Charlie's life at times. I took another calming breath and turned back to the small stage that had been erected near the arch. Alice was approaching the stage with her graceful lope to make a quick speech and introduce the band.

She took her spot and started talking in her melodious voice. I don't remember what she said; I was still in the clouds. I didn't even notice she had stopped talking until I felt Edward's hand tighten on mine. I looked at him in concern and saw his face was set in lines of worry.

I turned my attention to the stage and saw Alice had collapsed. She was kneeling on the stage and staring just over my head with a vacant look in her eyes. Edwards hand tightened even more.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I began tentatively.

"Bella we need to get Charlie out of here." He said tensely.

"Why, what happened?" I asked worried.

Alice croaked from behind me, "The Volturi are coming."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What!" I barely managed to keep from squealing. I tried to pin my smile back on but it wasn't working.

"Would you like me to make an announcement Bella?" Edward asked quickly.

"Please do. I don't know if I can trust my voice right now." I squeaked

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Bella and I thank you for coming tonight. But I'm afraid we need to wrap this party up. I would ask that you kindly exit and have a wonderful night."

There was a lot of grumbling as everyone left. The party had been in full swing before after all. They just didn't understand why they had to leave all of a sudden. And hopefully for their sake, they'd never know.

"Bella, we need to hurry. They're in Idaho, and they move fast." Alice groaned as her vision became more vivid. "Looks like they're in Boise now, they're stopping for a snack."

Edward slung Charlie over his shoulder and we ran towards the Volvo. Edward threw Charlie in the backseat and got in the drivers seat while I took my spot in the passenger seat.

"Where are you taking me?" Charlie asked timidly.

"We need to get you away from here as soon as possible. The Volturi are coming." I told him.

"Bella, what in the world are the Volturi?" He asked sounding frightened.

"They're like the police of the vampire world." Edward explained briskly. "And unfortunately we broke the Cardinal rule. Mortals aren't to know of us. Now we're in trouble."

"So you broke the law? Why can't you just turn yourselves in and take the punishment?" He asked. He was a cop after all and that did make sense to him.

"Because it doesn't matter if we do. The only thing they will take is your death or being turned into a vampire as justice."

At this Charlie got really quiet. I could practically see the wheels turning.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked sounding unsure.

"No we aren't Charlie. That's why we're running. They will kill you if they find you but if we can avoid that we will. Unfortunately they have the world's best tracker. We just need to get far enough away that we have time to figure out what we can do." Edward explained.

"I really hope you guys have a plan." Charlie's voice cracked and for the first time in my life I saw him cry.

**a/n: I am so so so so so sorry that this chapter took me to so long. I've just had a lot going on and have been depressed. It's incredibly hard to find motivation to write when you're depressed. The way I've been feeling lately you're lucky the Volturi didn't show up and just eat Charlie in front of Bella's eyes. ** **Anyways, have fun and I'll try to update more frequently now. **


End file.
